10. schůze 7. PS
10.-20.6.2014 Návrh pořadu schůze Zahájení schůze Poslanecké sněmovny 10. června 2014 Přítomno: 192 poslanců Pavel Blažek - Informace předsedy vlády o situaci na Ministerstvu spravedlnosti a v justici * Návrh * Hlasování 73-112 1. Žádost o vyslovení souhlasu Poslanecké sněmovny k trestnímu stíhání poslankyně Zuzany Kailové Zpravodaj mandátového a imunitního výboru "Policejní orgán Policie České republiky, Krajské ředitelství Ústeckého kraje, územní odbor Ústí nad Labem, oddělení hospodářské kriminality, požádal dopisem číslo jednací, atd., ze dne 23. 4. Poslaneckou sněmovnu o vydání poslankyně bakalářky Zuzany Kailové k trestnímu stíhání pro trestné činy porušení povinnosti při správě cizího majetku podle § 220 odst. 2 písm. b) trestního zákoníku, o zneužití pravomoci úřední osoby podle § 329 odst. 2 písm. a) trestního zákoníku, přičemž, jak už tady bylo řečeno, k žádosti připojil kopii trestního spisu. O co jde. Ve zkratce klade policejní orgán poslankyni Kailové za vinu, že v průběhu roku 2011 v pozici radní statutárního města Ústí nad Labem zadala spolu s obviněným Vítem Mandíkem, primátorem statutárního města Ústí nad Labem, veřejnou zakázku, jejímž předmětem plnění bylo zajištění akce "Vítání občánků", a to způsobem, který dle názoru policejního orgánu odporuje požadavku hospodárnosti, neboť částku 5,2 milionu včetně DPH, to je tedy ta cena té předmětné zakázky, dle policejního orgánu vůbec nebylo nutné vynakládat, neboť se mělo jednat o zakázku zbytečnou, když část plnění týkající se medializace akce "Vítání občánků" statutární město Ústí nad Labem vůbec nepotřebovalo a zbylou část plnění týkající se organizačního zajištění mohlo zajistit svými zaměstnanci a vlastními silami s vynaložením minimálních finančních prostředků. Tím se obvinění a poslankyně Kailová měli dopustit porušení ustanovení § 38 zákona o obcích, které stanoví, že majetek obce musí být využíván účelně a hospodárně a v souladu s jejími zájmy a úkoly, a měli tím městu způsobit značnou škodu ve smyslu § 138 odst. 1 trestního zákoníku." "Co se týká samotného názoru mandátového a imunitního výboru, tak v této věci na rozdíl od těch předchozích žádostí o vydání, které zde byly, to znamená například žádost policie o vydání Bohuslava Svobody k trestnímu stíhání nebo v případu Bohuslava Schwarze, tak tam mandátový a imunitní výbor došel k nějakému názoru. U tohoto případu žádné takové usnesení nepřijal, to znamená ani nedoporučil Poslanecké sněmovně vydat, ani doporučil (sic) nevydat." Matěj Fichtner Obecná rozprava "V souvislosti s akcí "Vítání občánků" probíhal na magistrátu města Ústí nad Labem standardní schvalovací proces. Finanční rámec akce každoročně schválilo zastupitelstvo ve svém rozpočtu. Následně probíhalo otevřené podlimitní výběrové řízení. Veškeré materiály týkající se schvalování rámcové smlouvy na "Vítání občánků" prošly kontrolou právního oddělení včetně materiálu, který byl schválen v radě města. Tento materiál byl podepsán vedoucím příslušného odboru, který měl akci na starosti, tajemníkem úřadu a již zmiňovaným vedoucím právního oddělení. Vítězný projekt schválilo deset přítomných radních, tedy zástupci nejen sociální demokracie, ale i dalších politických stran. Pro úplnost uvádím i to, že projekt byl realizován již od roku 2008, schvalovala ho každoročně tehdejší rada, smlouvy podepisoval bývalý primátor Kubata za ODS a roční náklady projektu byly vyšší než u rámcové smlouvy, která je nyní předmětem trestního řízení. A nyní mi dovolte vyslovit pár úvah, které mne v souvislosti s tímto absurdním obviněním napadají. Prosím, je v pořádku to, že jsem se o žádosti policie k mému vydání dozvěděla od paní v obchodě, kde jsem nakupovala se svým dvouletým synem? Je v pořádku to, že další, kdo mne kontaktoval, byli novináři s tím, že Policie České republiky uveřejnila tiskovou zprávu s celým mým jménem a se jmény mých kolegů a umístila ji na svůj web? Prý ve veřejném zájmu, a to ještě předtím, než žádost předala předsedovi Sněmovny. Je i zarážející, že trestní řízení v této kauze, kterou policie šetří od února 2013, přichází nyní, pět měsíců před komunálními volbami, a týká se jen tří nejvyšších představitelů města za sociální demokracii. Mne, primátora a starosty obvodu. Jen tří radních za ČSSD, byť projekt schválilo deset přítomných radních, kde v tehdejší radě města seděli i radní za ODS a za sdružení sportovců." Zuzana Kailová * Hlasování 42-131 86. Návrh Poslanecké sněmovny na jmenování člena Rady pro rozhlasové a televizní vysílání 1 člen (6 let) 87. Návrh na volbu členů Rady České tiskové kanceláře 2 členové (5 let) 112. Informace předsedy vlády o situaci na Ministerstvu spravedlnosti Návrh * Návrh * Hlasování 147-1 Informace předsedy vlády "Pokud jde o problém sporu mezi paní ministryní Válkovou a náměstkem Šternem, podle mého názoru je to zásadní komunikační konflikt a pravděpodobně také určitý konflikt z hlediska přístupu k přípravě výběrového řízení na elektronické náramky. Na Ministerstvu spravedlnosti přípravou tohoto výběrového řízení byla pověřena Probační a mediační služba, která je zahrnuta do kompetence v rámci úseku, který vedl bývalý náměstek ministryně Válkové Štern. Během přípravy toho výběrového řízení, zejména ve fázi, kdy se hodnotila určitá poptávka nebo jakýsi průzkum trhu, který byl realizován komisí v působnosti Probační a mediační služby, došlo ke sporu o to, jaký rozsah informací má být poskytnut přímo ministryni spravedlnosti. V rámci tohoto sporu se následně náměstek Štern, jak již bylo také medializováno a zveřejněno, obrátil na orgány činné v trestním řízení se svým podnětem. Reakcí paní ministryně pak bylo včera jeho odvolání z funkce." "(...) to, co se odehrálo na Ministerstvu spravedlnosti v těch třech případech, které jsem zmínil, nepokládám za pozitivní signály. Jsem přesvědčen o tom, že paní ministryně by teď měla napnout všechny síly na to, aby se vnímání resortu spravedlnosti výrazným způsobem pozitivně změnilo." Bohuslav Sobotka Procedurální návrh "Dávám tedy procedurální návrh, aby Sněmovna souhlasila s vystoupením náměstka Šterna, samozřejmě bývalého náměstka Šterna" Miroslav Kalousek * Návrh * Hlasování 90-55 Obecná rozprava "Jako ministr, který má určité zkušenosti ze své agendy, říkám, že pokud se náměstek dopustí takové míry neloajality, že oznámí své spory s ministrem médiím, je to hrubé porušení pracovní kázně a naprostá ztráta důvěry a odpovědí může být okamžité odvolání takového náměstka. (Bouřlivý potlesk ze středu sálu). Tak bych se zachoval já." Daniel Herman "Závěrem mi dovolte jenom jedno povzdechnutí. Představovala jsem si jednání ve Sněmovně trošku jinak a rozhodně jsem nechtěla dávat svými činy podnět k tomu, abyste se museli zabývat resortem spravedlnosti. To, co se stalo teď v posledních 48 hodinách, to jsem skutečně ani předvídat nemohla a nemohla jsem tomu ani předejít. Za ostatní věci beru plně svou odpovědnost, ale proto jsem se také trochu bránila žlutým kartám, protože ani do budoucna nemůžu zajistit, že nějaký člověk, který bude mít potřebu se zviditelnit nebo z jakékoli jiné příčiny nezajde na protikorupční policii, neoznačí nějaký můj běžný pracovní postup za nestandardní a nezavolá potom médiím, která se této tematiky velice ráda ujmou. Za to samozřejmě žádnou garanci dát nemohu." Helena Válková "Víte, já bych to, co chci říct, směřoval ke člověku, kterého mám rád. Jmenuje se Mirek Kalousek, on odešel. A já ho mám rád. Já svým způsobem se na něj dívám s obdivem. Ale co jsem zažil, když jsem se stal ministrem? My tu neustále mluvíme o personální politice, o té brilanci, jak vybírat odborníky. Bylo to odpoledne, stal jsem se ministrem. A co člověk udělá? Tak se prochází po té pracovně, tam je velká, protože česká kultura je velká, a najednou jsem objevil dveře. Ty dveře jsem otevřel, on už byl podvečer, večer, a lekl jsem se. Tam ležel chlap. Fousatej chlap. Já říkám: "Prokrista, člověče, co tu děláte?" On říkal: "Promiňte, já jsem váš náměstek." (Smích z celého sálu). Já jsem říkal: "Vy jste můj náměstek? Vstaňte, když se mnou mluvíte!" Tak on vstal, protože byl v pyžamu, a já říkám: "Za koho tady jste?" On říkal: "Já jsem nominant KDU-ČSL od pana Kalouska." Co z toho vyplývá...? (Smích a potlesk z celého sálu.) Děkuji." Vítězslav Jandák ' "Co se týká informace k ceně, tak paní ministryně dostala tenhle oficiální dokument. Nebyla vedena s námi žádná diskuse. Paní ministryně mi telefonovala a řekla, že chce ty cenové nabídky. Já jsem paní ministryni vysvětlil, proč to nejde, a nabídl jsem jí, že můžeme zrealizovat formu prezentace, komisionálně, formálně, se zápisem, ale nikoliv v nějaké trojici bez nějakého formálního jednání. A stejně tak aby u toho byli zástupci z pracovní skupiny, z Probační a mediační služby. Myslel jsem, že jsme se na tom předběžně domluvili, ovšem druhý den jsem dostal písemný požadavek, že paní ministryně požaduje písemné nabídky. Já jsem na to reagoval písemně, napsal jsem jasnou informaci, zdůvodnil jsem, proč to nejde. Že je tam ten závazek, je tam prostě dané pravidlo, proto nejde nabídky poskytnout. A to jsem samozřejmě paní ministryni písemně předal. Výsledek byl, že paní ministryně bez mého vědomí kontaktovala ředitelku Probační a mediační služby a chtěla po ní nabídky a ještě ji požádala, aby mi o tom neříkala, abych o tom nebyl informován." "Já bych chtěl říct, že to obcházení nebylo poprvé. Já jsem jako náměstek pro vězeňství byl, když dám příklad, obejit, třeba co se týká odvolání generálního ředitele Vězeňské služby. Nebyl jsem o tom dopředu informován. Paní ministryně mi řekla, že s ním půjde vyřešit výsledky kontroly spisové služby, že u toho nemusím být, a mezitím proběhlo jeho odvolání. Já jsem se to dozvěděl z médií. O tom, že bude probíhat výběrové řízení na nového generálního ředitele Vězeňské služby, jsem se dozvěděl z internetu a pak, když probíhalo, jsem se dozvěděl od sekretářky. Jako náměstek pro vězeňství. O tom, že budou měněni náměstci na Vězeňské službě, jsem se dozvěděl opět zprostředkovaně. A nebyl jsem jediný, který takhle byl obcházen. Stejně byla obcházena paní první náměstkyně Marvanová, kde paní ministryně jejím podřízeným za jejími zády vydávala příkazy v podstatě proti rozhodnutí paní první náměstkyně. Čili to je celá série takovýchhle kroků." "Pro mě ta věc je taková, že tady bylo nastaveno nějaké pravidlo, které já jsem chtěl dodržet. Byl na mě vykonáván nátlak, abych to pravidlo porušil s tím, že ministr má právo ty informace vědět. Ale principem té situace bylo to, že pakliže byl dán závazek pro ty firmy, pro potenciální dodavatele, tak ten závazek měl být dodržen. Postup, který tam probíhal, byl naprosto v pořádku, byl naprosto transparentní a dobrali jsme se nějaké kvalifikované ceny. To, že já jsem odmítl vydat nabídky nebo vydat Probační a mediační službě příkaz, aby dala ty nabídky, bylo tady z toho důvodu. Bylo to prostě pravidlo, které bylo stanoveno, a to pravidlo se mělo dodržet. Protože to pravidlo v tu chvíli funguje jako zákon a platí pro náměstka i pro ministra. A pokud to po mně někdo opakovaně požaduje, tlačí na mě, mně už to prostě přijde podezřelé. A šlo jenom o ty cenové nabídky." 'Pavel Štern Podrobná rozprava Návrh usnesení ""Poslanecká sněmovna Parlamentu České republiky bere na vědomí Informaci předsedy vlády o situaci na Ministerstvu spravedlnosti a žádá předsedu vlády, aby způsobu řízení tohoto ministerstva věnoval zvýšenou pozornost." Miroslav Kalousek * Návrh * Hlasování 47-77 109. Ústní interpelace Před vyhlášením bodu "(...) já mám zdvořilou prosbu na pana premiéra, jestli by nemohli zlepšit komunikaci uvnitř vlastního poslaneckého klubu. Třináct interpelací na premiéra je z jeho klubu, tady specialista pan poslanec Šincl, chudák, vy mu nikdy nic neřeknete a on pak musí brát opozici čas na to, aby se mohla ona ptát svého premiéra. Já vím, že se to může, že občas to někteří moji kolegové používali také. Já jsem se nikdy nepřihlásil do rozpravy s dotazem: Pane premiére, proč jste tak dobrý, snad už nemůžete být ani lepší. A vy pak odpovíte: Ano, jsem tak dobrý. A pak přijde doplňující dotaz: To není úplně pravda, vy jste ještě lepší." Zbyněk Stanjura 20. Návrh poslanců Jaroslava Foldyny, Jeronýma Tejce, Michala Haška a dalších na vydání zákona, kterým se mění zákon č. 428/2012 Sb., o majetkovém vyrovnání s církvemi a náboženskými společnostmi a o změně některých zákonů (zákon o majetkovém vyrovnání s církvemi a náboženskými společnostmi), ve znění nálezu Ústavního soudu, vyhlášeného pod č. 177/2013 Sb. /sněmovní tisk 144/ - prvé čtení podle § 90 odst. 2 Obecná rozprava Katolická církev za druhé světové války netrpěla. Byla jedním z největších spojenců nacistického Německa. Katolická církev schvalovala... (Projevy nesouhlasu zejména v pravé části sálu, velmi emotivní reakce ministra kultury, bouchání do lavic.) Katolická církev schvalovala odsuny a vraždy Židů! (Opět velmi emotivní nesouhlasné reakce v pravé části sálu.) Katolická církev pomáhala nacistickým zločincům při jejich odchodu do Jižní Ameriky! (Bouchání do stolů, velmi emotivně ministr kultury, výkřiky hanba!) To jsou historická fakta! Děkuji. (Projevy nesouhlasu vpravo, potlesk některých poslanců, volání hanba! Poslanci se hlásí o slovo.) Igor Jakubčík Související články * Seznam schůzí 7. PS Externí odkazy * Pořad 10. schůze Kategorie:Schůze 7. PS Kategorie:Schůze PS 2014